Noche
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Porque esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro sin importar la consecuencias. O eso querían creer...Advertencia: Yaoi/Lemon/Lenguaje soez. Pareja: Kaname/Zero.*One-short*


_**Noche:**_

 _Pareja: kaname/Zero_

 _Genero: Romance/Drama_

 _Advertencia: Yaoi/Lemmo/Lenguaje soez._

 _Aclaraciones: Esta historia no tiene ningún punto de partida, pueden ponerlo en cualquier tiempo- ya sea en el manga o anime-, no afectara el la historia. (bueno, el intento de una historia)._

* * *

 _Una…y otra….y otra vez…_

Se juntaban sus cuerpos. Las embestidas eran fuertes y enérgicas - _no había compasión-_ , ninguno estaba dispuesto a parar; por mucho que doliese, por mucho que suplicase… _simplemente no podían._ Los dos sabían que estaba mal, que todo aquello era error, pero aun así…No había marcha atrás. Sus cuerpos pedían a gritos más del otro.

 _Incluso si eso significa destruirse mutuamente…_

 _\- Ahh…-_ dejo escapar un gemido. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, ahogando así cualquier sonido que amenazaba con salir, no dejaría que lo escuchara _. No él…_

Sintió como su nariz se deslizaba por su espalda, el cómo sus manos lo tocaban y acariciaban con delicadeza para luego posarse sobre su cintura; obligándolo a dar la vuelta, quedando así cara a cara _._

 _\- Mgh..Nghh…-_ reprimió el gemido. Las manos de Kuran dejaron su cintura para pasar a su descubierto pecho, deslizando su lengua por esta hasta llegar a sus pezones. Pellizcando uno para luego pasar al otro, arqueo la espalda al sentir como sus dientes y lengua le rodeaban, para finalmente morderlo con brusquedad.

 _\- AHGG!...Ahh_ …- Otra estocada, pero esta vez fue más profunda logrando alcanzar aquel punto. Una, dos, tres… Pero las embestidas se detuvieron. Movió las caderas en busca del contacto perdido; sin embargo, no era suficiente, busco el rostro del contrario y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido: Kuran estaba con la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos estaban tapados por sus largos y sedosos cabellos, pero aun así podía sentir su sed.

" _Mierda, si seguían así los dos...Perderían el poco control que les quedaba."_

- _Grita…–_ rugió kuran con una nueva estocada.

 _Pero ya era demasiado tarde._ Sus miradas se reencontraron una ya perdida en el deseo y la otra aterrorizada.

La poca lucidez que le quedaba se fue perdiendo en todas y cada una de las sensaciones que le bridaba el cazador. Con cada escotada perdía su buen juicio, con cada beso perdía el razonamiento y con cada rose incrementaba la sed. Todas y cada una de esas sensaciones lo estaban atormentado de una forma lenta y dolorosa. No importaba cuanto tomara del cazador nunca sería suficiente _. Necesitaba más…más…más…lo quería todo._

– _Grita…Grita mi nombre, Zero. Grita el nombre de tu amo.-_ Quería escuchar su nombre en sus labios, quería ser el único en sus pensamientos, el único al que le permitiera acostarse con él. Quería ser su dueño y si para eso tenía que esposarlo y encerrarlo en aquella habitación. Lo haría, no importaba el costo. Él solo le podía pertenecerle.

 _\- H-Hijo de puta_ – Suplicar, ¿Kuran le estaba pidiendo que le suplicase? No, le estaba ordenando que se rindiera ante él. Nunca, pero nunca se había sentido tan humillado, ¿No le parecía suficiente el que estuviera entre sus piernas?, ¿No le parecía que ya era suficiente con el tenerlo gimiendo como perra en celo?, ¿Acaso nunca se cansaría de hundirlo y humillarlo? Pero todavía le quedaba algo de orgullo, no lo echaría a perder suplicándole a un maldito vampiro y menos a un pura sangre.

 _\- P-púdrete_ \- Primero muerte antes de ceder ante él. Y si su cuerpo tendría que pagar las consecuencias, - que así fuera- no se permitiría llegar a tal extremo solo por un una aventura de momento. No, no lo haría él…simplemente no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. No permitiría que su deseo le ganara y mucho menos sus sentimientos…

" _joder, porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado."_

Apoyándose en sus codos, tomo el impulso necesario para quedar sobre los muslos del contrario; acomodándose, comenzó a moverse sobre el pura sangre.

 _-Ahh…Mnng...Aghh... –_ El movimiento de sus caderas era cada vez más rápidas, por cada movimiento era una nueva oleada de placer. Era patético, el que su cuerpo reaccionase de tal forma…Era tan patético que no sabía si reír o llorar; quizás podría hacer ambos, pero en ese momento le sería imposible.

 _\- ¡Grita, joder!_ – con brusquedad agarro los cabellos plateados del contrario, obligándolo a quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. – ¡ _Grita, es una puta orden!_ – ¿En que estaba pensando?, ¿Por qué mostraba tal desesperación? O mejor dicho ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya no era el, eran sus más bajos y primitivos instintos los que hablaban y actuaban. Y no lo podía detener, desde que comenzaron con toda esta farsa ya estaba perdido, desde la primera mirada, desde la primera pelea. Todo era una mentira que el mismo se había empeñado en crear para que al final se terminara rompiendo y de la peor manera. ¿Acaso esto no era prueba de ello? El forzarle a esto, el tenerlo bajo suyo, el tenerlo en ese estado tan lamentable. Pero aun así…se sentía en el jodido paraíso, se sentía excitado; el tenerlo bajo suyo sin que oponga resistencia, el ver como reprime sus gritos de placer. Todo era un espectáculo del cual solo él podía ver. _Y así debe seguir siendo, solo él podía darle tal placer a Zero, solo él podía hacerle retorcerse del más puro y doloroso placer. Porque Zero le pertenecía, le perecía desde el primer momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, desde que su olor lleno todo su sistema embriagándolo y nublando así su mente. Cometiendo el más exquisito de los pecados…Desearle._ Si, deseaba a Zero de una forma que incluso llego a pensar que era descabellada e ilógica; por eso nunca se cansaría de probarle una y otra vez, por eso no se contenía, por eso nunca se saciaría de él. - Acerco más su rostro, para finamente besarle con fuerza y desesperación.- Aunque el otro no le aceptase o desease con la misma intensidad, no permitiría que otro le quitase lo que era de su propiedad… Pero aun así era consciente de que el cazador nunca sería suyo por completo…Por ahora se conformaría con aplacar su frustración con su cuerpo.

" _Maldición. Tenía que detenerlo…"_

Tenía que detenerlo, si seguían así no faltaría mucho para que las heridas se hicieran presentes y con ellas la sangre. Si una gota de sangre se llegaba a derramar perdería el control y en el peor de los casos los otros vampiros sentirían la sangre de Kuran y los descubrirían. Pero aun a pesar de todo aquello no pudo evitar el corresponderle, así como tampoco que sus colmillos de alargaran.

 _\- Mng...-_ Sus labios se movían con brusquedad, sintió como los afilados colmillos de Kuran le rosaban; entre abrió los labios dejando que la lengua del contrario invadiera su cavidad, sus leguas buscaron con desesperación a la otra en un baile enérgico, la saliva escoria por la comisura de su labio e incluso alcanzando su cuello. Kuran tironeo y succiono el labio inferior de Zero para luego volver a jugar con su lengua, pero en un descuido su afilado colmillo traspaso la blanda carne, dando paso a unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que se perdieron al instante. Y por un segundo sus ojos se tiñeron de un profundo carmín.

Zero al reconocer el sabor de su propia sangre empezó a forcejear para poder separarse, pero Kaname al ver el intento del perfecto por alegarse lo atrajo más dando una rápida pero fuerte embestida, enredo sus brazos en la estrecha pero firme cintura del contrario.

 _No lo dejaría escapar…_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, noto que el rostro de Kaname contra su cuello junto con su húmeda lengua y afilados colmillos rosando su pálida piel. Fue ahí cuando la mente de Zero dejo de funcionar y… _Grito._

Unos largos y afilados colmillos se hundieron con brusquedad en su carne, dando grande sorbos. - _Todo era de un brillante e intenso color rojo-,_ nunca había estado tan desesperado por probar aquel líquido metálico, su sabor era dulce sin embargo no perdía aquel toque salado-metálico que tanto le encantaba, era embriagante y adictiva. No importaba cuantos bocados tomase nunca sería suficiente para saciarse.

 _Dio otra embestida. Logrando sacar un grito de placer del contrario._

 _\- Ahh!…Ahh…D-deten...Ahhh…te...- Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición._ Zero pataleo intentando controlar la oleada de pánico. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho del pura sangre empujándolo, rompiendo el contacto con una nueva y más profunda herida: Causada al intentar alejarse siendo prisionero de un par de afilados colmillos. Su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida por la faltaba el oxígeno.

Soltó sus plateados cabellos, y su mano bajo por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su más que erecto miembro para finalmente apretarlo con fuerza.

 _\- AGHH!...S-Suelta…Ahh…-_ cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como la lengua del vampiro pasaba por todo su cuello llevándose la sangre derramada; aun sosteniéndolo de la cintura, dejo que Zero arquear la espalda para tener mejor acceso y volviendo a clavar sus colmillos en el anterior lugar lastimado.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa _.- Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento_ \- , y en un acto desesperado para mantenerse consiente, estiro sus brazos hasta llegar a sus sedoso y castaños cabellos, los agarro con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a dejar su cuello. _Y lo beso…_

Hubo unos segundos en los cuales ninguno de los se movía hasta que finamente Kuran empujo su legua forzando al perfecto a abrir un poco sus labios para finalmente invadirla y comenzar aquella danza que tan bien conocían.

Aun con la poca energía que le quedaba movió las caderas marcando el ritmo de las estocadas y a la vez crear fricción con la mano contraria en su miembro, sus gemidos eran ahogados en la boca del vampiro, pero aun así _no_ era suficiente…Quería que desgarrara cada parte de su cuerpo para finalmente llenarlo, que le volviera a llevar a aquella explosión de placer cada vez que alcanzaba aquel punto tan sensible, quería ser penetrado con brutalidad y sin ningún tipo de restricción.

" _Joder, quería que kuran lo follara hasta dejarlo sin aliento."_

Acelero el movimiento de sus caderas con desesperación, pero Kaname se negaba a moverse. No importaba cuanta fuerza o impulso tomara, no lograba darse ni la mitad de sensaciones que el maldito pura sangre le ofrecía.

\- _Dilo…-_ Demando Kaname, no importaba cuan desesperado estaba o cuanto deseara embestir y reclamar aquel cuerpo, necesitaba escuchar su nombre de esos labios. Y si para eso necesitaba negarle el placer que tanto anhelaba; lo haría, incluso si el también salía perjudicado. – _Grita. Grita el nombre de tu dueño…Grita mi nombre, Zero_.

Apretó su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que incluso alcanzaba a mostrar sus colmillos. La frustración que sentía le torturaba de forma lenta e increíblemente dolorosa. Movió su lengua para gruñir pero accidentalmente esta roso con uno de sus colmillos lastimándose y dando paso a unas gotas de sangre. Inmediatamente sintió como el cuerpo contrario se estremeció para finalmente abalanzarse a lamer la tan tentadora sustancia carmín. Zero sin duda alguna correspondió el beso, sin embargo Kaname lo rompió apenas sintió al contrario moverse, y a diferencia de las anteriores veces; salió por completo de aquel cálido cuerpo dando a entender que no haría nada hasta obtener lo que tanto anhelaba.

La desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo, el sentirse vacío y el constante palpitar de su miembro no hacían más que recordarle las tan maravillosas sensaciones que se le estaban siendo negadas. Y dolía, le dolía tener que aceptar que necesitaba de Kuran; era pisotearse a sí mismo, pero lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia que se sentía morir. Y solo había una forma de obtener lo que tanto necesitaba y esa era el _rendirse…rendirse ante él._

 _\- Kuran…-_ Sollozo intentando tirar desesperadamente a Kaname hacia abajo.

 _Fue inútil…_

Zero ya no podía aguantar más. Su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite, aunque se negase y resistiese, el constante doloroso palpitar de su corazón y el calor que inundaba todo su cuerpo lo llevaban a la locura; hace mucho que había sobrepasado su límite y era un milagro que aún se mantuviese dónde estaba, pero, no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más…Así que se dejó llevar por él, se dejó vencer por su desesperación y necesidad. _Se había rendido ante Kaname Kuran._

\- ¡KANAME!... _–_ grito, aferrando sus piernas en las caderas del sangre pura. Kaname le embistió de nuevo, llenándolo por completo con un profundo y prolongado golpe. Sus cabellos plateados se revolvieron entre las sabanas mientras se retorcía ahogando sus gritos con el nombre del contrario. Esa última estocada había llegado a lo más profundo y rozando aquel punto tan sensible: La próstata. Cerró los ojos moviendo sus caderas una y otra vez, encontrándose con las de Kaname haciendo las embestidas más rápidas y certeras _._

Zero sabía que Kaname le daría todo, le haría llegar a las nubes pero a cambio de una cosa y a estas alturas no era capaz de dejar que se detuviese, no importaba el costo. No podía controlarse y por mucho que su mente tratara de maquinar alguna excusa para parar toda esta locura, no pudo. Sabía que nunca quiso que se detuviese y mucho menos le dejase en aquel momento.

" _Oh, lo había aceptado…"_

Acababa de admitir que desde el comienzo de aquel teatro deseaba que Kaname le poseyera, que le besase con desesperación, que le marcara como suyo…

" _Menuda idiotez...Si le hubiese aceptado desde el comienzo, ¿No tendrían ese final tan lamentable?"_

Entre sus gemidos y gritos dejo escapar una que otra amarga carcajada. Sus pensamientos ya estaban tomando un camino algo alejado de su triste y amarga realidad; aun es su estado, le sorprendía la gran capacidad que tenía para auto-lamentarse fantaseando con cosas que eran simple y llanamente imposibles.

" _No. Ninguno de los dos hubiera dado ese primer paso."_

Con ese último pensamiento destruyo todas las posibilidades que su retorcida mente estaba creando. Ahora solo se entregaría a aquella desbordante y placentera sensación que le era entregada cada vez que decía su nombre.

Al final…Había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba, y la satisfacción de ver al cazador gritando su nombre repetidas veces era lo último que necesitaba para entregarse por completo a aquel testarudo y cautivador ser... _Aunque este no lo supiese._

Separando una de sus manos de aquel cuerpo; lentamente, fue llevándola a sus labios y con uno de sus colmillos se hizo una corta pero profunda herida. La sangre no tardaron en aparecer deslizándose por sus dedos hasta caer en la piel nívea del cazador.

El olor de la sangre inundo sus fosas nasales, su mundo comenzó a teñirse de un brillante color rojo al igual que sus ojos. Y sin pensarlo agarro su mano para llevarla a su boca.

Sus suaves labios y tibia lengua se paseaban de extremo a extremo de su mano llevándose todo el líquido carmín, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para complacerle. Conocía al cazador como para saber que aún seguía resistiéndose a probar la sangre pero él se la daría sin duda alguna.

" _Bebe. Bebe, bebe, bebe de mí una y otra vez…Refuerza nuestro lazo."_

Cuando clavo sus colmillos en aquel níveo cuello había cavado su propia tumba - lo sabía- pero aun así no le importo.

 _Con tal de tenerle a su lado era capaz de hacer ese acto tan cobarde…_

Puede que los dos se separasen, pero la necesidad que creaba aquel lazo les obligaría a depender el uno del otro; no importaba si uno escapaba, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar al otro para poder subsistir.

" _Ese es el seguro que evitara que te alejes de mí, Zero"_

Quería más de aquel líquido pero la herida se cerró con rapidez, levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de Kaname. Y sin decir una solo palabra se agacho para agarrarlo y levantarle, sus brazos le rodearon la cintura, estiro su cuelo dejando libre acceso al cazador para que lo mordiera.

Aun vacilante clavo sus colmillos con brusquedad y comenzó a tomar grandes caladas de sangre dejándose perder en el sabor y el placer que producían el constante choque de sus cuerpos, pero Zero no era consciente de las reacciones que causaba en el contrario, no escuchabas los constantes gruñidos que soltaba cada vez que succionaba así como tampoco se dio cuenta de los pasos apresurados que venían del pasillo.

 _-¡KANAME-SAMA!– se escuchó un grito al otro lado de la puerta._

" _Maldita sea. Los habían descubierto"_

Trato de separarse del cuello del contrario pero su mano se lo había impedido, forcejeó en un intento fallido de librarse del agarre.

- _Mghh...Nghh…_ \- Su gemido fue ahogado en el cuello del contrario, tan solo deseaba que los de la clase nocturna no lo hubiera escuchado.

 _\- Shhh…_ \- Susurró Kaname en su oído mientras su lengua paseaba por sus piercings para finalmente morderlo.

Otra vez todo sonido fue callado por sus colmillos clavados en la piel contraria, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de cuánto tiempo podría aguantar en esa situación. Kaname se había separado un poco sin apartar su mirada de él.

 _\- ¡Largo!-_ demando Kaname con tanta fuerza que le estremeció.

Los nobles permanecieron en silencio, seguramente por miedo a hablar o entra en la habitación. Pero para su suerte ningún noble tenia permitido entra en la habitación sin su permiso.

 _\- P-pero…-_ Aido fue el primero en hablar, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

 _\- ¡Largo, no quiero ver a nadie! -_ Dijo con tono autoritario.

Los nobles permanecieron en silencio, no podían creer lo que les decía su líder, ellos habían salido corriendo apenas sintieron el olor de su sangre. Pero que los echara apenas llegaran eso solo podía significar que algo grave estaba pasado, pero aun así no se podían oponer a sus órdenes, por mucho que desearan ayudarle no podían faltar a su palabra ¿Qué otra opción les quedaba?

 _-Si…-_ respondieron todos aun inseguros de abandonar aquel lugar.

\- Kaname, cuídate. – dijo Ichijou antes de marcharse junto con los demás vampiros. Si, él también estaba preocupado pero en esa habitación no solo estaba el olor de la sangre de Kaname, por muy pequeña que fuera la fragancia de esta o lo muy potente que fuera la del noble aún seguía presente aquel otro dulce perfume a sangre.

Una vez que noble abanderaron el lugar Kaname soltó a Zero solo para recostarlo con brusquedad contra la cama y lo contemplo. Sus ojos amatistas aun conservaban el color carmín, sus labios estaban manchados con su propia sangre la cual no dudo en probar.

Y una vez más sus labios se habían unido, ambos disfrutando del sabor de la sangre pero Kaname no quería probar su propia sangre sino la del contraria, así que con uno de sus colmillos rasgo su lengua causando que sangrara y aprovechando el descuido del cazador modio su lengua asiendo que esta también sangrara. Los dos al probar ambos líquidos, hicieron del beso una lucha por el control de este. En la cual ninguno era el vencedor.

Ambos estaban excitados y sabían que no faltaba mucho para llegar al tan deseado orgasmo, pero se negaban a llegar a aquella culminación. El tan enérgico vaivén bajo de ritmo considerablemente dando paso a las suaves caricias, a los constantes roses de sus labios, a las pequeñas heridas causadas por sus colmillos en la piel ajena.

El lento pero firme choque de sus cuerpos era más que suficiente para complacerlos, solo bastaba con sentir sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, manos maestras que recorrían toda su espalda para posarse en su glúteos para apretarlos levemente. Labios carnosos que dejaban un rastro de besos hasta encontrarse con los suyos.

Piernas largas y bien tonificadas rodeándole con fuerza su cintura, un movimiento brusco pero suave ante el contacto de aquella cremosa piel nívea. Al igual que sus largos dedos enredados en su cabellera, tironeándolo levemente para obtener más contacto y complacerle.

Era movimientos pausados y lentos pero estaban cargados con todos esos sentimientos callados, y los dos disfrutaban de aquel fugas momento. _Pero todo tiene su fin…Y ellos un límite._

 _-¡Ka..Ahh..name..Ah, Aghh…Kana..Mnng, Ahh...-_ Repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba como Kuran le embestida. El pura sangre no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, dejando escapar gemidos y gruñidos roncos que tanto le cautivaban. El peliplata tiro de los castaños cabellos de su acompañante para besarle con rudeza, solo separándose cuando sus pulmones pedían a gritos oxígeno.

 _\- Ahh…N-no puedo…Aghh…k-Kaname…-_ Podía sentir como el calor se acumulaba en su parte baja y con ello el alguna extraña razón sabía que el pura sangre estaba igual que él.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura del Cazador para brindarle apoyo mientras incrementaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Su otra mano bajo y acaricio su abdomen para llegar a su miembro, agarrándolo con fuerza y masturbarlo con fuerza.

 _\- ¡K-Kaname!...Ahhgh…-_ Grito cuando alcanzo el tan anhelado orgasmo, sus paredes apretaron con mayor fuerza el miembro de Kaname.

- _…Z-Zero…-_ Escucho cerca de su oído mientras sentía como algo cálido le llenaba.

Mientras recuperaban la respiración, deslizo su cuerpo adolorido hasta que sus labios rozaran el cuello del sangre pura; y como se esperaba, la herida que poco tiempo atrás había producido desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro. Levanto un poco su rostro y abriendo su boca dejando que sus alargados y perfectos colmillos quedaran a la vista, tomo todo el impulso que le fue posible... _Y le mordió. Le había mordido con toda sus fuerzas, asegurándose que no sanaría por buen tiempo._

Soltó un quejido al sentir como le clavaban los colmillos con tanta agresividad, no tardo en darse cuenta de que esa herida no sanaría. Pero aun así le abrazo con fuerza _,_ no le importo el dolor que le estaba causando la mordedura del perfecto; una vez que se alejó de su cuello, lo apretujo contra si dándole a entender que no quería que se separara. Zero lo único que hizo fue corresponder aquel abrazo.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos por una delgada capa de sudor, se rodearon el uno al otro con sus brazos recorriendo cada centímetro del otro tratando de grabar la sensación de sus pieles juntas. Sus narices se hundían en el cuello del contrario absorbiendo el aroma que desprendía cada uno junto con el del sexo y sangre mezclado. Sin separarse y sin mirar al contrario los dos se acariciaron con dulzura hasta caer dormidos sin romper aquel abrazo. _Sin mirarse una última vez…_

* * *

Al despertar ni se molestó en abrir los ojos, y en su lugar trato de volver a dormir; pero fue inútil, ya cansado de intentarlo decidió reincorporarse tratando de alarga el tiempo para no abrir los ojos. Poco a poco el olor de aquella habitación le invadió y con ello los recuerdos. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y recorrió toda la habitación: Todo estaba desorganizado y destrozado. Los muebles estaban tirados y rasguñados, los cristales estaban rotos y las manchas de sangre adornaban las sabanas…No pudo evitar soltar una amarga carcajada,- no esperaba menos.- Pero aun así dolía el que se hubiese hecho falsas esperanzas: ¿Despertar y encontrarle a su lado? Eso era mucho pedir, eso ya lo sabía incluso antes de que todo eso comenzara, era por eso que quería alargar esa noche tanto como pudiese, pero no fue suficiente.

Sí, esa noche fue mágica…tenerlo entre sus brazos, entre su cuerpo, el sentir sus labios y el sabor de su sangre fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haber experimentado, pero era solo eso: Un recuerdo.

" _Los dos habían hecho aquel pacto silencioso."_

Y estaba bien, o eso creía en aquel momento porque ahora se sentía a morir. Quería sentir una vez más aquella suave piel nívea, lo dulce de sus labios al igual que su sangre, sus suaves manos acariciarle, sus profundos e implacables ojos sobre su cuerpo y el calor que generaba su cuerpo al estar juntos. Sin embargo, ellos ya habían tomado una decisión y no darían marcha atrás porque los dos sabían que si se volvían a encontrar de aquella forma, no serían capaces de controlarse y dejarían salir todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo ocultaron. _Por eso todo quedara en el olvido…_

" _O eso creías, Zero."_

Tramposo. Deshonesto, Traicionero, Injusto…Podían llamarlo como quisieran, no le importaba jugar sucio con tal de obtener lo que quería y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, ¿Qué mejor formar domesticar a la mascota que encadenándola o encerrándola? Siempre se empieza con algo…

Sin mucho ánimo, levanto uno de sus brazos, acariciando su piel mientras lentamente esta avanzaba hasta llegar a su cuello ensangrentado. Con la punta de sus finos y alargados dedos roso la herida ya cicatrizada de su última mordida; aun escocia, pero era quizás la última sensación que le brindaría el cazador estando o no presente por algún tiempo.

" _Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Él solo regresara a mis brazos sin que tenga que interferir"_

Alejo su mano de la herida, estiro sus brazos haciendo que sus tensos músculos se relajasen, repitió el mismo ejercicio con sus piernas para finalmente levantarse de aquel cómodo colchón. Con paso lento pero firme se dirigió a su baño, no se sorprendió de ver el espejo roto junto con la puerta de cristal de la ducha; era de esperarse, en medio de ese ajetreo tuvo que haber dejado escapar algo de su poder – bastaba con solo mirar su habitación -, pero aun así tendría que mandar a arreglar y acomodar todo; aunque nadie exigiría una explicación, tenía que tener todo preparado para su regreso.

" _Y cuando ese momento llegue…"_

Sus pasos se detuvieron al lado del espejo roto, girando, contemplo su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo cubierto de arañazos y chupones. Atreves de ese roto vidrio podía observar el cómo su deforme reflejo, hacia relucir todas y cada una de las marcas que le había dejado el cazador hace unas pocas horas; lástima que no podría ver su espalda, ese lugar sin duda alguna era el más afectado. Sonriendo, acaricio las marcas que alcanzaba a percibir, no habían muchas: La sangre seca las tapaba en su gran mayoría. Pero aun podía sentir el hormigueo que estas producían al entrar en contacto con manos; soltando una leve carcajada, imagino que el cuerpo que se reflejaba no era el suyo. Ese níveo torso tenía heridas más profundas y notorias, el cuello aun manchado de sangre dejaba relucir las marcas de mordidas y chupetones, sus facciones estaban relajadas, los labios apenas y mostraban una línea que era una sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos amatistas le miraban con deseo.

" _Serás mío…"_

Con ese último pensamiento, se apartó del espejo roto y entro a la destrozada ducha sin importarle que el lugar se inundara.

* * *

Una vez despierto lo primero que hizo fue salir de aquella habitación, no le importo nada, tan solo recogió la ropa tirada en el suelo y sin mirar atrás salió por una de las ventanas. Era de mañana así que no se encontraría con ninguno de la clase nocturna y Yuuki debería estar en clases; todo perfecto, nadie le vería salir de aquella habitación.

Los primeros pasos fueron los más dolorosos: Sus piernas le fallaban, el dolor que sentía tanto en su entrada como en las caderas era insoportable, su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando y el rápido palpitar de su corazón le desgarraba poco a poco las entrañas. Su cuerpo no quería responder pero de alguna forma logro llegar a su habitación y una vez en ella cerro todo con llave, y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se desplomo en el frío suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera logro llegar a su cama.

" _Tan patético…"_

No se molestó en reincorporarse, sabía que sería inútil, así que dejo que su mejilla acariciara el duro y frío suelo con delicadeza. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió por su columna al poner su rostro contra la baldosa y poco tiempo después a todo su cuerpo, el desorganizado uniforme que llevaba puesto no le abrigaba y las sabanas estaban sobre su cama; pero en su estado sería imposible alcanzarlas, lo único que podía hacer era medio acomodarse en la dura superficie que por el momento le sostenía de alguna forma.

Amedrentándose se permitió recordar lo cálido que se sintió estar en el lecho ajeno, en lo reconfortante que era el estar en brazos de otra persona, en lo doloroso y placentero que era el sentir un par de colmillos clavándose en su piel y en el sabor de tan exquisita sangre.

Intento estirar su brazo derecho para alcanzar la manta que cubría su cama, pero fue inútil, apenas si lograba mover un poco los dedos. Y rápidamente la frustración empezó a ponderase de su ser…

" _Ni una puta sabana podía alcanzar"_

Los recuerdos golpeaban una y otra vez su mente al igual que el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, su respiración se aceleró al igual que el palpitar de su corazón. Cerro los ojos y trato de borrar todo lo sucedido hace pocas horas…Apretó sus manos hasta formar puños, sus uñas se enterraban en su piel y las hizo sangrar; sus labios aun lastimados se apretaron negando el escape de un sollozo, al igual que sus parpados evitaban el escape de alguna lagrima traicionera.

" _Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Fue un completo idiota, un estúpido, un imbécil que se dejó llevar por el momento- ¡¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?!- Se suponía que aceptaría el resultado de sus actos, pero -¡¿Cómo aceptar la necesidad que tenía hacia el vampiro?!- Simplemente no podía."_

Una cosa es el reconocer y otra muy diferente es el aceptarlo, el solo hecho de saber la existencia de esas dos cosas le daba a entender que era dependiente de Kuran, de un vampiro pura sangre que solo le utilizaba para proteger a la mujer que _él_ amaba…

"Pero aun así se lanzó a sus brazos."

Apretó con mayor fuerza sus parpados, el líquido salado que se estaba acumulando no tardaría en desbordarse y deslizarse por sus mejillas para finalmente caer en la baldosa. Mordió su lengua, clavo aún más profundo sus uñas, dejando que las sangre se deslizara por su piel y finalmente perderse en el frio suelo; por un momento, sintió algo de calidez en aquel frio lugar. Y sin darse cuenta agrando más las heridas para que el cálido líquido le envolviera y le diera el calor que necesitaba, pero, al ser consciente de lo que hacía se detuvo y sintió como las heridas se cerraban con rapidez. Probablemente por tomar sangre de un noble…

Y otra vez el dolor en su pecho empeoro, los pulmones comenzaron a fallarle y con ello el oxígeno empezó a escasear.

" _Le necesitaba…"_

" _Joder que en verdad le necesitaba"_

No podía aguantar más, enserio no podía aguantar un segundo más, su cuerpo ya había sufrido suficiente y el reprimirse no le ayudaba en nada. Trato de regularizar su respiración, contó hasta diez y tomando un poco de aire… _Lloro._

 _Lloro, pataleo y grito._ Al igual que aquel día, cuando se le fue arrebatado todo, cuando quedo marcado de por vida, cuando su destino fue sellado por un par de colmillos y ojos teñidos de rojo. Había quedado igual de indefenso y destrozado como aquel entonces, la diferencia era que en aquel cuatro con seguro nadie vendría a rescatarlo o brindarle algún abrigo porque fue el quien escogió ese final y estuvo dispuesto a aceptarlo.

" _Gustoso había entrado a la boca del lobo."_

Entro en ella consciente del peligro de esta. Entro sin importarle un comino los resultados, la belleza de la criatura le había embelesado, la elegancia de sus movimientos nublo su razonamiento, su naturaleza salvaje e indomable despertó su deseo, la arrogancia y confianza que desprendía cada fibra de su cuerpo hacían que su poca paciencia se fuera al caño y las dos joyas rojizas achocolatadas perdidas en un mar de misterio y deseo le terminaron arrastrando a aquel lugar que con tanto esfuerzo había estado evitado.

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban oculto su rostro en la baldosa permitiendo que sus lágrimas terminaran en ella y se perdieran en algún lugar, no intento detener el llanto al igual que los sollozos y lamentos que salían de su desgastada garganta. Solo se rindió y se permitió desahogarse -nadie le escucharía-, el lugar estaba solo y asegurado, lo cual le permitía lamentarse en su propio mundo, en su cuarto, tirado en el suelo, llorando por algo que ya estaba perdido.

" _Rojo, ¿Porque todo su mundo comenzó a girar en torno a ese maldito color?"_

Había perdido su orgullo y olvidado todo aquello en lo que creía, todo lo que le daba fuerza para seguir con su patética vida la había arrojado a la basura con tal de tener aquellos ojos borgoña sobre su cuerpo, se había pisoteado a si mismo al sentir el olor de su sangre y para cerrar con broche de oro: Había permitido que le encadenaran con un lazo de sangre…Si, ese lazo lo mantendría atado no solo a Kaname, sino también a su sangre, pero la misma regla se aplicaba con el pura sangre. Entonces, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?

" _Que yo seré el primero en regresar…"_

 _Siempre lo supo._

El plan de Kaname. Siempre supo cuál era su objetivo, ¿Pero le importo? Por supuesto que no, solo bastaba para mirar cómo se encontraba en aquel instante. Por eso era tan patético, acepto todo aquello con lo cual peleaba y negaba con todas sus fuerzas; solo para finalmente dejarse vencer, dejando que sus largos e increíblemente suaves brazos le abrazaran y ahogaran.

" _Era así de simple: Tarde o temprano su poca voluntad cedería y regresaría con él."_

Y estaba bien, el solo había creado aquel enredo y no podía evitar aquel final. Así que dejo de pensar en todo lo ocurrido y se dejo llevar por el cansancio, aflojando la presión que tenia sobre sus parpados, dejo que el sueño se apoderase de el.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _ **Trate. Enserio que trate de no cambiar muchos a los personajes- en especial a Zero- ,pero las ganas de verlo llorando me ganaron y no me pude contener. Generalmente cuando encuentro alguna historia de esta pareja Zero se muestran muy débil o muy sumiso a Kuran- Y a mí no gustar-. Sé que también maneje esta temática, pero no quería que Zero fuera el único que se mostrara de tal forma (Puede que no se mostrara mucho) Pero Kaname también tuvo sus golpes; quizás no tan fuertes como los del cazador, pero de que los tuvo los tuvo. En fin…Espero que les haya gustado este fiasco de historia.**_

 _ **Pd: Espero que no fuera enredado, pero si lo fue…¡Lo siento!**_


End file.
